Parting Ways
by MamaWaffles
Summary: A super short one-shot. It's Katara centric on her parting words before Aang passes on.


"Aang... I thought I was ready. You gave me so much love. So much respect. We both gave each other the greatest gifts we will ever know, our children. You taught me that there's always another way to any problem. Except now... I love you so much, please don't leave."

Katara sat on the beside of a very weak and frail man. His breaths were quiet and short. Something that he never lacked seemed to be absent. He couldn't get enough air. Aang was departing from the world.

Their kids, Bumi, Kya and Tenzin, had already visited them. With heavy hearts and swollen eyes, they were forced to say good-bye to their father. They wished that more words could have been exchanged, Aang just couldn't get many words out. The strain was visible, so their good-byes had been simple. Their parents insisted for them to stay, but something about the way Katara kept glancing at Aang had them convinced that their mom still needed to say her parting words. Something that she would never word in front of her children.

Aang took his time, gathering as much air that his lungs allowed him, words finally escaped his lips. "I love you too." He had to make sure she heard those words. Many things could have gone unspoken, but never his emotions for his loved ones. He took another breath. "Its not like I want to leave... But I'm ready." Her eyes couldn't help but sprinkle tears down. Colliding on the blankets that held him so closely. Light hands found dark hands on her lap. Caressing her dark knuckles lightly, she responded.

"I know. I'm sorry. For this moment of selfishness. I know you'll always be here." She grabbed his hand and led it to her heart. Letting his hand feel the rhythm of the love that always pulsed through her. "Hopefully the next Avatar will have better pickup lines. Instead of asking if they like papayas." It had been the first time she allowed herself to joke since he had been bed-ridden. Knowing that he would enjoy a good atmosphere, even in his final moments. His lips smirked, remembering fondly of the memories when he use to try so hard to impress her.

"I know they will find their forever person. Just like I found my forever girl." She couldn't help but laugh at his ridiculous respond. And though she wanted for him to stay forever, within the sadness of Aang departing, she couldn't help but be joyful for the new Avatar. Knowing that they would have the challenge of taking care of the world, yet realizing that no challenge was impossible as long as they had their will and love to push them on.

She had planned on more words to be said, but after a lifetime together, there wasn't a need to. The silence said as much as any words and all they cared for was these final peaceful moments together.

A few days past and the whole family, including Sokka who made it just in time, was present when Aang's soul finally left his body.

Four years went by. Katara and Kya had moved to the Southern Water Tribe. Relishing and finding new peace in their native homeland. One day Katara had been at home when she received some guests from the White Lotus. Last time she saw them was when her beloved husband passed on.

"Master Katara we have some good news. We found the new Avatar! She's even in the Southern Water Tribe!"

Katara hadn't expected this to happen so soon. Typically a decade always went by before any mention of the possibility of a new Avatar. "Isn't it too soon for this to happen already? She would be just a child. It hasn't been long since my husband passed. "

"That's what we thought too, but this girl has spunk! She can already bend three elements! The only one she can't bend is air. We were hoping you could go and introduce yourself. You were closest to the previous Avatar. We thought you would like to."

"I would love to. What's her name?"

"Korra."

AN: This one is fairly short, but I kinda like it. Though I had an intense case of writers block these past two weeks, but I felt I really needed just to get something out. At first I was thinking of an intensive conversation between Katara and Aang, than I just thought that parting with someone always kinda leaves people speechless. There's just this peaceful somber that I imagine when Aang died. I still can't write a good ending, but I felt ending it before Katara meets Korra was a good way to go. I just didn't execute very well. Thanks for reading, I hope you enjoyed!


End file.
